


Newcomer

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Genderbending, Other, POV Original Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the prompt "romance". Love blossoms in the paradise within hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newcomer

Swann was in love.

Joan was a beautiful woman; not soft or delicate – no delicate woman would have survived in this hell in the first place – but sparkling with spirit in a way that made her absolutely irresistible. Even when they first met, Joan half-dead after the "impossible" escape attempt that landed her here, her smile had been enough to melt hearts.

She had found her way here alone, searching for the mythic heaven in the midst of hell – and finding it. She was strong, dedicated and open-minded. Also fantastic, lovely and stunningly beautiful. Best of all, after recovering, she had seemed to return Swann's interest. She had agreed to meet him here tonight.

However, she was still a newcomer among the Newcomers. That fact alone worried Swann. Some new arrivals had difficulties adapting to the Newcomer way of life, and to add romance to the mix... She might to reject the concept of having a relationship altogether. It was all up to her.

Swann nervously turned the wine bottle – graciously given by Inazuma for the occasion – around and read the label again. It was a good year. Joan would like it. If only...

There was a knock on the open doorframe. Swann's eyes quickly jerked away from the bottle to the figure hovering shyly by the door.

Joan was lovely as always. Well-honed muscles, pale skin, messy brown hair and... Only one thing was different. Swann suppressed a giggle of relief.

"You're a man."

Joan didn't look directly at Swann, but seemed to try to excuse himself. "Iva-sama offered to... and I was curious about... well... it seems like you all..." He finally looked up and caught Swann's wide grin. And another detail. "You're a woman."

"That's what I wanted to be tonight," Swann replied. "Some wine?"


End file.
